Liquid fuels have for many years been the source of energy in internal combustion engines. The liquid fuel is inducted into the cylinder in the form of a mixture of atomised fuel droplets and air. One of the problems facing Automotive Engineers is that of ensuring even distribution of fuel within the air, and of ensuring complete combustion of the fuel within the cylinder. Incomplete combustion leads to poor fuel economy and increased pollutant exhaust emissions. However, liquid fuel has the advantage of being easily storable and having a high energy content per unit volume. It is also known to run internal combustion engines on gaseous fuels such as methane, propane, butane and hydrogen. Combustion processes tend to be improved and pollutant emissions are reduced. However, the handling and storage of compressed or liquified gases poses substantial difficulties and is hazardous. In fact, special pressurised storage vessels are required, which are generally bulky.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate these disadvantages.